


Hopelessly in Love with His Voice

by polymathic_dragon



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Documentaries, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Modern Middle Earth, Voice Acting, bagginshield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polymathic_dragon/pseuds/polymathic_dragon
Summary: Thorin narrates Bilbo’s favorite documentaries and Bilbo manages to fall hopelessly in love with his voice. They have the chance to meet after Thorin writes a book about his career.





	Hopelessly in Love with His Voice

It started as a way for Bilbo to fall asleep. He had tried other things: ASMR videos, ocean waves, but the narrator’s voices in nature documentaries were always so soft and soothing. Plus there was an abundance of them on Netflix to choose from. It had started that way but then one particularly stressful day Bilbo had just put one on and it had done wonders to help him calm down and focus. So he played them while he was cooking and while he wrote, or sometimes to just unwind after a particularly brutal run-in with Lobelia. They were always in the background of his day to day, keeping him company. 

He quickly found a favorite narrator - a voice actor named Thorin Oakenshield. There was something comforting, like a warm blanket, about his voice and Bilbo was immediately drawn to his silky baritone, choosing to only listen to documentaries narrated by him. There weren’t many to choose from, and one was about sperm, but he just re-watched them for the voice. For the next year, Thorin Oakenshield was Bilbo’s constant companion. Bilbo had managed to find an audiobook Thorin had narrated, a poetry book, that he listened to while tending his garden. 

And that’s how it happened. Listening to love poems Bilbo fell in love with one Thorin Oakenshield, even though he had never met him. Bilbo knew it was silly and that really he had fallen in love with a voice, not an actual person. In fact, Wikipedia had been utterly useless in telling Bilbo any more about Thorin. He resigned himself to loving a voice and went about his business.

It was one evening in which Bilbo had taken a break from listening to only Thorin, that he had the TV turned to the MEBC. He sat in his arm chair with a cup of tea and his notepad, trying to work through a terrible bout of writer’s block. 

“You’re tuned into MEBC, Middle Earth’s foremost leader in news, lifestyle, and entertainment. Next up we have a sneak peek of an upcoming three part documentary series on one wildlife team’s daring expedition to save the tigers hidden in an Elven Kingdom.” 

Bilbo secretly hoped it would be Thorin’s voice, but this seemed like a big production, surely they’d pick someone more notable. He looked back down at the yellow legal pad in front of him and sighed. And that’s when he heard it - the voice of his dreams, “The tigers are now so rare there is no guarantee they will find them.” Bilbo dove for the remote to turn up the TV, knocking his tea all over the rug. He listened intently to the two minute preview, giddy about it, and when it was over he sat back and sighed. Bilbo shook his head and straightened himself, “There’s no use getting hung up like that Bilbo,” he chided himself, “but at least I’ll have something new to listen to.” 

And Bilbo watched the next week, three nights in a row of footage of the search for endangered tigers, just to hear Thorin’s voice. It came on Netflix not long after and soon Bilbo had the whole thing memorized. 

What Bilbo could never have anticipated was how that one nature documentary on a major network would skyrocket Thorin’s voice acting career into new and exciting realms. Within a year, Bilbo had a whole slew of new documentaries, audiobooks, and podcasts to listen to. This definitely didn’t help that whole ‘falling in love’ aspect, but Bilbo was content. He had managed to finish his book and had found himself the most productive he had been in years. 

Bilbo wouldn’t admit that he had gotten a Twitter just to follow Thorin Oakenshield, at least, not out loud. And it was one afternoon scrolling through his Twitter feed that he nearly fell out of his chair at an announcement. Thorin had written a book and was going on a small book tour. Bilbo immediately downloaded  _ Giving a Voice to Nature _ and was happy to see that proceeds would help save endangered animals. Bilbo read it in one night, staying up far later than he ever did, smiling like an overeager teen. 

When the book tour date finally arrived Bilbo hadn’t managed to sleep the night before. He tried to calm himself down with some tea, after all he hated to look pathetic in front of this complete stranger, who had only been Bilbo’s constant companion for the past 2 years. Would that be too creepy to tell him, Bilbo wondered. After reading it first on his kindle, Bilbo had gone out and purchased a paper copy of the book - then proceeded to read it half a dozen more times. He made sure he had it with him and headed out to the library hosting the event. He sat in his car, trying to keep his palms from sweating. 30 minutes early seemed a bit too early so he waited with nervous energy for at least 15 minutes before going inside. 

As he entered the community room where the event was being held he found he was still the only one there. He panicked at the thought of being the only person, but an elderly woman soon made her way past him as he stood in the doorway. He argued with himself over where to sit. Was the front row too close, would the second row show that he didn’t care? He finally picked the front row, but sat a bit off to the side rather than dead center. The elderly woman sat on the other end. She smiled at him and gave a small wave. They sat in silence. A few others came in, but no one else sat in the front row. 

By the time the event was set to start there were 5 people in the audience, better than none, or one, Bilbo thought. A librarian made her way to the front and began her introduction. Bilbo looked over towards the door to finally catch a glimpse of who the voice of his dreams belonged to, expecting an older graying man or someone nondescript. What Bilbo saw nearly made him faint. He managed to catch himself, but the book slid off his lap with a thud just as Thorin passed by. Thorin smiled at him and bent over, picking up the book and handing it back to Bilbo. Bilbo’s hand shook as he took it back and he felt himself attempt to smile through his embarrassment and enamor. He was at rapt attention as Thorin spoke of the importance of narrating nature documentaries, how he found voice acting, and some of his future projects. Bilbo couldn’t help but stare at him. He could have never in his wildest dreams pictured someone like this. 

When it came time for questions, Bilbo couldn’t manage to get his thoughts straight to ask one. The librarian ushered Thorin over to a small table they had set up for the book signing. Bilbo lingered at the back, partly to give himself a moment to breathe and partly to figure out what he was going to say. Even though only 3 others were in front of him it felt like a lifetime as the elderly woman made Thorin laugh. Bilbo nervously wiped his hands on his pants and soon it was his turn. 

Bilbo was the only one left in the room and Thorin smiled at him as he took the book from Bilbo’s outstretched hand and flipped open the front cover. 

“This book is quite well worn,” Thorin noted as Bilbo watched him pick up his pen, “Who can I address this to?” 

Bilbo realized it was his turn to say something, that was how conversation worked and he croaked out some kind of noise before coughing. 

“Bilbo, uh. Hi, I’m Bilbo Baggins.”

This was mortifying and he was ruining this. Bilbo felt every nerve in his body urging him to just run away and abandon the book. 

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you Mister Baggins.” Bilbo melted as the voice he’s only ever heard through his speakers said his name. 

Get it together, Bilbo chided himself. This could be his only chance. Thorin smiled as he handed back the book, open to let the ink dry. 

Bilbo took it and smiled. He took a deep breath and began again, “I’m sorry. That was terrible. I assure you I am a far better conversationalist than just staring at you slack-jawed.” He finally managed to blurt out. 

Thorin laughed and Bilbo felt himself bolstered, “I hate to take up any more of your time but I really do love your book. I hope you don’t mind me saying, you have a wonderful voice and I’ve listened to everything you’ve narrated.”

“Thank you, I’m flattered.” There was that smile again. 

“Even the one about sperm!” Bilbo nearly shouted. Then covered his mouth with his hand realizing he probably would have the librarians cringing and he’d be kicked out for sure.

Thorin stared at him a moment then burst out laughing. After a few moments he wiped his eyes, “Oh, that’s wonderful. I really had hoped that one had been buried somewhere never to see the light of day again.”

Bilbo laughed along, suddenly feeling lighter. “It’s really quite good though, once you get past the subject matter.” 

Thorin smiled and opened his mouth to say something just as a woman in a suit and carrying a briefcase came over and whispered something in his ear. Thorin nodded. 

“I’m sorry to cut this short, but I have a phone interview scheduled. Thank you again for your support.” 

Bilbo was disappointed of course and let his face fall a bit before he smiled. “Of course! Of course. I’m just happy I got to meet you. Thank you for, well for just, well thank you.” Bilbo smiled as Thorin stood and turned to follow the woman Bilbo assumed was his agent.

He stood there watching Thorin’s back as he left and finally looked down at the long-dried note.

“Bilbo, 

Based on the state of this book I’d say you enjoyed it. 

Thank you for your support as it continues to motivate me. 

Best, 

Thorin Oakenshield”

Bilbo sighed and felt some part of him ache. Hadn’t Thorin been motivating and supporting him as well in his own way? If only he had been able to tell him. But now he had at least a face to his voice. And he had somehow fallen in love with that too in the span of an hour and a half. 

“Excuse me, Mister Baggins!” Bilbo heard his voice and looked up, his heart suddenly racing. 

Thorin had come back in and was walking towards him quickly, “I’m sorry to be presumptuous about your time, but I will be staying in town this evening and was wondering if you’d be willing to show me around and possibly provide your recommendation and company for dinner.”

Bilbo didn’t say much but definitely emitted a squeak before choking out a “Yes, that’d be great.”

Thorin smiled and took back Bilbo’s book, pulling a pen from over his ear. He scribbled something and handed it back. “That’s my cell. Just send me a text to let me know it’s you and I’ll let you know when I’m done with this interview.”

All Bilbo could do was nod as Thorin smiled and left the room. Bilbo made sure he was back in his car before he whooped loudly and did a little dance before texting Thorin.  

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little one shot!  
> I just had to write this fic as soon as I saw the prompt. Thanks to SarcasticSmiler for the prompt. 
> 
> By the way, Richard Armitage has DEFINITELY narrated a video about sperm and conception, you can find it here: http://www.upworthy.com/the-most-hilarious-sex-education-video-narrated-by-a-dwarf-from-the-hobbit-i-have-ever-seen 
> 
> All references to tigers are from his nature documentary for the BBC which can be found here: http://www.richardarmitagenet.com/career/211.html


End file.
